Give Me Love
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: He smiled down at her, his blue eyes deep and passionate, making her skin crawl and her blood run cold. "Not so fast love." And before she knew it his mouth was devouring hers. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Lunalight Cast

**Story**: Give Me Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any fairy tale characters... Duh. If I did do ya think I'd be writing on here?

**Summary**: Emma finally gives into her sexual frustration over a certain pirate. But will it end disastrously? read and find out.

**Warning**: Explicit sex scenes.

* * *

**Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest**

**- Kings of Leon**

* * *

She stood face to face with him and everything within her wanted to slap him back into the dimension he had come from. She was right; she couldn't trust him, not after everything they had been through. Hook would only ever look out for one person and one person only; himself. And though she knew he couldn't be trusted apart of her didn't understand why she found it so damn difficult to look him in the eyes and tell him to get the hell out of her apartment. She knew, deep down inside of herself, she wanted him there, wanted him close, but she'd be damned before she told him that, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Forcing herself to look to the ground she swallowed the spit that gathered in her mouth and rebuked the anger that was bound to explode if he kept looking at her with that enticing smirk. "Hook, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

He took a step forward, completely shooting her personal space to hell; Emma looked up at him in shock, she shivered as his gaze landed on her lips. "We need to talk," he said. "No, we don't." she snapped, willing her body to calm down from him being so close him. "You need to leave, now!" she spat and backed away.

"Emma." He said her name, calmly, as if he was whispering a prayer.

"Don't," Emma said, blue to blue their eyes locked in a blaze, and she knew in that moment she couldn't have him here, he needed to leave. "Just leave, Hook, I don't want you here." She said, folding her arms and trying with the best of her ability to keep herself under control.

He crooked a smile and stepped forward again, Emma looked at him and swallowed hard, "Why is it that I find that so hard to believe? Face it Swan, you want me here, you need me here."

"I don't need you, I don't need anybody. What I need is for you to go. I don't trust you and I sure as hell don't want you here or anywhere near my family. Get the hell out now." She snapped, trying hard to keep her composure.

"Swan…"

"I said now!" she yelled.

And when he didn't move an inch she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Fine, if you won't go I will." Quickly she swept past him and before she knew it she was being pushed up again the wall, his one hand against her stomach and his hook right at her neck. Her eyes burned into his and everything within her wanted him hard on his back. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes deep and passionate, making her skin crawl and her blood run cold. "Not so fast love." And before she knew it his mouth was devouring hers. Without thought she responds to him as if on instinct. Killian pushes himself against her and she is held captive between the wall and his body. The moment is hot and fervent, she feels her body begin to warm as heat spreads over her like a wildfire and before she knows it she is opening her mouth to allow his tongue accesses. Instantly their tongues are battling for dominance and she couldn't recall a time she had ever felt so hot.

He tasted sweet, like fruit and rum with a hint of malice. And as her hands reach up to grip his hair, his own hand pulls up her leg so that they are centered close to each and she could feel him hard against her through the leather he wore. Killian moans into her mouth and it is as if reality has slapped her across the face and her actions are in full view, quickly she pushes him away. "No… no no no." she mumbles as her hands touch her lips and she stares at him in horror at what she had just done.

"This can't be happening, that didn't just happen." She said shaking her head. He smirks as he wipes his mouth, "On the contrary love that bloody well did just happen." He smiles and licks his lips and she glares at him. "I hate you." She spits out.

Killian just nods, "Good." He says.

"Fuck you." She snaps as she walks away.

"Fuck me? Now there's an idea." He snaps back as he follows behind her. Emma rushes out into the hall. "Go fuck yourself." She snaps again. "I bet you'd like that." He says. Emma turns around and slaps him hard and when he turns back to face her, he is enraged. Pushing her up against the wall again, Killian hisses at her like an animal. "All of this anger saved for me? Tell me Miss Swan why is it that you are so livid with me?" he asks holding her captive. Without responding Emma pushes against him, "Let me go! let go of me you bastard." Emma yells. Killian begins to laugh at her failed attempts at getting free. She was strong but he was stronger, much stronger than he looked. "Not until you answer me." He says.

Emma looks into his eyes and he could see clearly she was afraid, but not by him, no never by him, she was afraid of herself or rather her actions that she can't seem to get under control whenever she is with him. "Oh the bitter life isn't for you darling, there are other physical ways of letting out your anger." He teases and once again he is kissing her as if he has every damn right to. Emma bites his bottom lip and shoves against his chest. "Let me go!" she yells. Instead he just yanks her hair and kisses her like a starved man at a feast; slowly she loses herself into his sweet and lethal temptation.

He was right; she wanted him, she wanted him like a woman wanted a man, sinfully and full heartedly, and she couldn't have him, they couldn't be together and she hated him for that. Emma couldn't hold it in any longer, and though she'd rather be damned than say it out loud, she would allow herself this once to release herself in his arms. Sucking on his bottom lip she clutches onto him for dear life. Their bodies grind into each other as their mouths move in a rhythm of pure want. With one hand he hikes her up his body so that her leg is firm around his waist. Her hands are in his black hair clutching him to her as his mouth moves from her mouth to her neck. Killian sucks and nibbles lightly on her taunt flesh, leaving wet kisses from her neck down to her chest. Using his hook his slashes her button down shirt open and her luscious chest is revealed. She's wearing a purple bra and without hesitating he snaps that off too. Taking a moment he admires her supple breasts, her skin is vanilla but her nipples are hard and pink, eagerly he wants to taste them. Leaning down he takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks, _hard_. She tastes sweet, like ripe lemon and fresh flesh. Emma thrashes her head to the side and moans out loud, not giving a damn about being quiet as she feels a new sensation awake between her legs. Killian smirks, knowing he is pleasing her. Moving his head he takes her other breast into his mouth and begins to suck. His mouth is passionate and the hair from his beard tickles her skin.

Heat starts to pool between her thighs and Emma knows she needs him now, pulling him by his hair she guides him to her mouth and they begin to French kiss as if they were lovers. His tongue is skillful and soft and she feels like she is glowing. Pulling him by his hair she breaks the kiss and begins to ravish his neck, sucking and biting hard around his collar. She hears him moan and her core quivers in want. Reaching down she unzips her jeans and he helps her pull it down and off right along with her boots. Just as fast as her clothes are disposed to the floor he is kissing her again, his hand reaching down and stroking her over her purple panties. "Fuck!" she hisses as he quickly turns her around so that her ass was pressing against him. He shudders before reaching around to slip his hand into her panties. He begins to play with her folds and then eventually her clit. "Ah!" she moans, his sinful hand working its own magic. "You have such a fifthly mouth," he whispers into her ear.

Emma's hands join him and they move together, she moans again as she feels all sensations rise within her. His fingers move in a circular motion and she bites her bottom lip hard to keep from going delirious as wave after wave of pure bliss crashes over her, her climax building rapidly. But before she can cum she wants to feel him inside of her. Slapping his hand away she begins to pull down her panties. Once they're on the floor she kicks them to the side and turns to him. She was completely bare and exposed before him, and utterly beautiful. His eyes scan over her in awe and he admires her tone physique, she was curvy one and he would devour her as much as he could.

Wasting no time she begins to unzip his pants, his hand and hook on either sides of the wall. He smirks as he allows her to undress him. Smoothly she releases him from his confides. He's thick and hard and ready to invade her. Steadying his cock at her entrance he enters her slowly. Easily he begins to rock into her, her ass colliding against the wall from his thrusts. They move together as she clutches herself to him. A slapping sound echoes off the hallway wall along with their moans as he fucks her senselessly. Emma wraps her arms around his neck as their lips connect and her body bounces up and down. She feels like she is about to lose her mind as the sweetest feeling of pleasure fills her. She can feel him inside of her, thick against her inner walls. "Oh fuck me!" she screams as he begins to sucks on her neck once more. Emma closes her eyes as bliss crashes through her; it was if hot lava had found its way through her veins. She was on fire; Killian had engulfed her in his flame. Carefully he took her down to the hard wooden surface of the floor, making sure that her vice around his hips never wavered. And like beasts they banged on the floor, her legs unhooking from around his waist up to hold themselves on each side of his hips. He cursed under his breath as he settled his face at the crook of her neck. His one hand tangled in her blonde hair and his hook scrapping hard against the wood of the floor. Emma couldn't help the gasps and moans that escaped her mouth as he rocked her body into a shameless submission. She had never felt so fulfilled. He was magic between her legs and she knew that just once wouldn't satisfy her needs. She needed more. And just as she was hitting her peak he rammed into her hard once more and her climax crashed down and over her. "Oh." She moaned. As he slowed his pace, coming down from the crash of his own climax he brings his lips down to hers, both of them breathing rapidly, their sweat mixing together. They didn't kiss, they simply stared into each other's eyes as they calmed down from their sex high. And then without warning he pulled out of her and away. He began to readjust himself. Keeping her eyes to herself she got up and collected her clothes, she needed a bath because suddenly she felt very filthy. She had just fucked a pirate and Killian Jones of all. The worst part was that she wanted more. Without turning back to him she walked naked into her apartment.

"Emma," he called out to her, closing her eyes she breathed in deeply and turned to him. They looked at each other, stared rather for a long time and then as if they secretly communicated he bowed, as if to say, "_Until next time,_" and then he was gone. Closing her apartment door she leaned up against up it and sighed. "What did I just do…"

**Fin**.

* * *

Be kind this is my first ever attempt at writing smut for Captain Swan and can I tell you how hard that is, especially since I had to keep in mind he has one hand and a hook. Hope you enjoyed reading my perverted thoughts. Please review lovelies. Might write more... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault**  
**I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark**  
**I can't say that I don't know that I am alive**  
**And all of what I feel I could show**  
**You tonight**

**- Nelly Furtado**

* * *

It was happening again and she supposes it was all her doing. What did she expect really? Deep down inside she knew that once wasn't enough, she needed more him. More of his kiss, touch, lick and fuck. She just couldn't get enough. She was a woman with a one way ticket to fairy tale hell; she could at least indulge in her sinful benefits beforehand.

Killian brought his lips down to meet hers; she was lying across her bed with him wearing nothing but a clean pressed white wife beater and black panties. Her hair was tussled along her pillow and her eyes were blue and glowing like a hazy fire. She looked like walking sex and he wanted to do dirty things to her, things that would shoot his gentleman status down. He was on top of her with nothing but jeans on and his necklaces that he never took off. He had been in Story Brooke long enough to get some formal clothing, and apparently when his leather attire rubbed against Emma's naked flesh it wasn't too pleasant for her. He kept his hook underneath her pillow carefully, he didn't want to tear the damn thing and leave a feather massacre on her bed. Slowly he nibbled down on her bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly before releasing it and doing the same to her top lip right before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Emma moaned and closed her eyes, her hands landing on his chest and hair, pulling him closer. His mouth was a wonderland of its own; his taste was toxic and enchanting, making her squirm when he twirled his tongue in her mouth just right. Slowly they broke apart and Emma groaned from the loss of contact. Putting his hand down to her wife beater he played with the hem of the fabric before Emma reached down and pulled the undershirt up and off, flinging it across the room before lying back down. He smiled at her before kissing her again, his hand coming up to massage her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra; she knew there was no point to wearing them after his first few visits. He'd admit he was utterly infatuated with her breasts; she had the softest skin he had ever had the privilege of caressing. It was smooth and flawless, warm underneath his rough touch. He would sleep on them like pillows if she ever allowed it, which he doubts she ever would.

Keeping an eye on the pair of handcuffs that sat on the table next to her bed, he leaned forward, moving his hand from her breast and quickly he picked up the metal cuffs. Leaning back Emma opened her eyes as he swiftly cuffed one of her hands. She didn't resist as he guided her cuffed hand to the bars of her bed, breaking their kiss he moved up her body so that he was able to secure both of her hands in the cuffs. She was trapped. And if pulled out of their kissing daze she realized Hook had just cuffed her ass to her bed, her arms up and her body completely at his disposal to do with whatever he pleased. _Well damn_ she thought.

He looked down at her stunned expression amused, "It's about time I cuffed you, love... wouldn't you say."

"No." she replied, her eyes burning a hole in his head as she came to terms with how dangerous this position was for her. "Don't worry darling," he says and he leans down towards her face, "Because unlike you, I know what to do with a person in cuffs." He smirks before kissing her again and she complies instantly, her legs curling up along his. Heat begins to slither inside of her like a virus and she feels hot as he strokes her waist with his hand moving it up to cup her breast once more. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, never getting tired or restless, they just couldn't get enough.

She moans into his mouth again as he breaks the kiss and takes out his hook, placing it to her neck, on instinct she tries to move her hands but with little luck she doesn't move an inch, instead she rattles the cuffs against the bars. "Easy love, just breathe." He commands her. She does as he says as he moves his hook slowly down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Emma shutters from the feeling, the metal of his hook was cold and the tip was sharp but not sharp enough to tear skin. She sighs and closes her eyes, "You are stunning, truly." He whispers before leaning down to kiss her chest. Her cheeks burn red as she feels his tongue replace his hook. He kisses down all the way to her naval and she desperately wishes she could move her hands, instead she holds onto the bars as his lips pucker against her skin, each kiss leaving her in a frantic frenzy. "Oh." She moans as she stirs on her bed. She loses herself in his wet caress and she feels electric, the most alive she's ever been. And when he reaches her most private area she parts her legs for him and moves her hips up as he guides her panties by his hook and hand past her hips, legs and then eventually off of her and to the floor. Now she's naked, cuffed and at the mercy of a pirate, she can't help but giggle just a little at these turn of events. Her giggle sets him off and he raises his eyebrows at her in wonder. Quickly she bites her tongue to keep from going on. "Care to share your thoughts?" he asked, rather seductively. Emma just shakes her head and smiles. He shakes his head back at her and moves so that he settled down between her spread legs. Killian shoves face between her thighs and inhales sharply. She smells lovely, like lavender and vanilla mixed in with her own feminine scent. "You love, smell ravishing." Emma turns an unflattering shade of deep red, rattling the bars as she tries desperately to move her hands. _Oh my god_ she thinks. "I just need to taste you." He finishes.

And just before she knows it he is spreading her lower lips apart and licking her as if she were candy filled with rum. The feeling of his tongue on her core was exquisite; the sensation blissful and erotic, as if her spirit was leaving her and entering neverland. She screamed from the pleasure. Emma thrashed back but he kept her put with his hand and hook. "Oooh fuck!" she hisses as he flicks his tongue and nips at her.

The dirtiest words leave her mouth and she strains against her cuffs wanting to pull his hair. She damns the restraints and bites her own bottom lip to keep from cursing, her bite was rash and she can taste the blood that leaks from it. The taste was bitter but she didn't dwell on it as he continues to suck her. Emma feels herself begin to lose it, her vision going blurry as her climax hits high. And then without thought he moves his mouth away and she groans in protest. _Bastard _she screams in her head.

Killian wastes no time in unzipping his pants as he swallows the spit that has gathered in his mouth, leaning forward her releases his cock from his jeans and slides into her with ease. "AH!" Emma moans. He hovers over her lightly, her legs moving up as he buries himself deeper within her. This time he growls, the sounds coming deep from within his chest. Leaning down he kisses her and they're moving together. He thrusts his pelvis hard as their tongues collide and Emma moans, "Uhhhhmp." She feels hot all over, the fever in her veins is thick in heat, and as he moves she slides up her bed, her back waving along with her bed sheets. Her legs move to wrap around his hips and she feels him deeply inside of her. Her chest was pushed tightly against his, the friction delicious; like true skin on skin calidity.

As he keeps up his pace he tucks his head to the nook of her neck and begins to kiss her there. She shudders as her climax hits it peak. And with one final thrust he bites her neck lightly, cuts into her bed with his hook and comes undone. Both their worlds collapse around them.

Breathing deeply he looks down into her eyes and then kisses her cheek before moving out of her and off the bed. He fixes himself up fast before turning to her bedside table and grabbing the keys to her release.  
"A part of me wants to leave you like this." He admits as he uncuffs her. Emma just rolls her eyes and flexes her sore wrists. Looking up at him she stays silent, not really knowing what to say and then as if on cue he leans down and pecks her lips. "Until next time." And then he's off. She wishes she had the strength to tell him there wouldn't be a next time but alas she settles for heading to her shower instead.

* * *

Decided to extend this story. Can't wait to write more.

What do yall think? Like: yes/no/eh?

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's playing on my mind**  
**It's dancing on my soul**  
**It's taken so much time**  
**So why don't you just let me go**  
**I'd really like to try**  
**Oh I'd really love to know**  
**When you tell me you're gonna regret it**  
**Then i tell you that i love you but you still say no**

**- George Michael**

* * *

She had files beyond files to look through on her desk, her coffee was getting cold and all she could do was stare blankly down at the paper right in front of her. Emma didn't even know what the hell she was reading, she was thinking about him again, Killian. She couldn't get him out of her damn mind. All she thought about was him. She wondered where he was, how he was doing and when he was planning on coming around again. He only ever did come around for sex, not that she was complaining. What they had was strictly physical. Sure they kissed, touched, and fucked but there was nothing else to it. No meaningful conversations, no heading anywhere together ever, no time spent alone with clothes on. She knew the first time they had sex that was all they would ever amount to. In the back of her mind she knew somewhere deep inside of his soul he was still devoted to Milah. But could she say the same? Was she still in love with Neal? Is that why she never dared to be anything more than fuck buddies with Killian, because she was scared of being burned again and_just sex_ was much safer? Or was it because she knew he was still in love with Milah. Maybe it was both.

Sighing she took a sip of her coffee and began to catch up on her work. "A penny for your thoughts, love." A familiar voice called out.

Emma closed her eyes as his voice rang in her ears, she put down her cup of coffee and turned to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. He shrugged and walked closer. "I wanted to see you."

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

He stared at her dumbfounded, "Well you are the sheriff, aren't you?" he asked. And Emma closed her eyes and shook her head; it was a stupid question, "Right." She whispered, "Well I've got work to do so if you don't mind…" Emma said her voice drifting off as she turned back to her paper.

"You don't look busy you look bored, what's on your mind Swan?" he asked walking up to her desk. She sighs, giving up she stands from her chair and leans against her desk. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Emma snaps at him.

"Calm yourself love, it was only a question…" Killian smirks.

"Where have you been lately?" she asks.

"Around." He replies.

"Around where?"

"Just around, why, have you missed me?" he asks, moving closer into her personal space.

"No." she replies sternly, her lip quivering as his eyes drop to her mouth.

Killian leans down so that he's a breath away from her lips; inside she feels a storm take over her senses, "Liar." He whispers. Heat spreads inside of her and her blood runs cold, reaching up she grabs a hold of his hair and pulls him down so that their lips collide.

She was a liar, she did miss him, she missed him so much her heart would hurt and her body would cry for his touch. Yeah, she was liar, but she'd be damned before she told him the truth. Reaching up she wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her to himself as they kiss. Eagerly she opens her mouth and allows his tongue to slither in, deepening their kiss. His mouth was a passionate flame, one that burned her with each flicker and turn of his tongue. He tasted different today, like whiskey but better.

Holding onto her he moved so that Emma was up against her desk, pulling his mouth from hers he turned and pushed everything off her desk towards the floor. Each paper, file, pencil and pen splat to the ground, along with her cup of coffee that made a loud smash against the floor. She didn't even have time to yell at him for ruining her desk before he was attacking her with his mouth again. She moaned against him as he started to kiss her neck. "You know what I love most about skirts?" he asked, his fingers down at the hem of her skirt and before she had time to register what he said he yanked up her skirt so that her black laced panties were revealed, "They're so easy to dispose of."

He took her by her hips and lifted her so that she sat up on her desk. Quickly she pulled the long-sleeved shirt she wore up and off, flinging it to the floor. Pulling him back to her she began to kiss him as he settled between her opened legs. Touching him excited her beyond belief. She was vibrating, he was sure of it, little tremors of pleasure rolling through muscle and nerves and blood vessels. Hot, and sweetly pliant, she responded to his every move. Her hips fit against his snugly; one of her impossibly long legs hooked over his lean hip while the other snaked about his thigh. His hands tugged at her, cupping her breast and grinding her core against the hard length of his erection that pressed against the fly of his jeans. The damp heat of her scorched him through his jeans and made him growl.

Her hands began to unbutton his shirt as his mouth sucked on her bottom lip. Pulling his shirt open she began to kiss his neck up to his shoulder. Her mouth pecked him all over, she couldn't get enough. Killian looked down at her with fire in his eyes as she slowly moved from one shoulder to the other, leaving wet kisses on her trail. He shuddered against her as his hand graced her shoulder and pulled down her bra strap, snapping if off her completely with his hook. Moving once again their lips united as she yanked his shirt down his shoulders and off. His shirt hit the floor as he pushed her lightly upon the polished oak surface of her desk. Her back was flat against the surface as he reached up to her black panties and pulled them down; she moved her hips up as her underwear slid pass her waist, legs and feet. Now she lay nude from the waist down. _Oh_.

Sitting up she pulled him flushed against her, her hands unzipping him as he kissed her neck. His lips tender against her flesh. Soon enough she pulled down pants along with his trousers and released his throbbing cock. Kissing him again she guided him between her legs by his hips. Lying down on the desk she wrapped her arms around his neck as he centered himself at her hot entrance and with one quickly thrust he was buried deep inside of her. He moaned from the sensation. She was warm and soaking wet, the best welcome he had ever received in his life. Emma wrapped herself around him as he began to move up and down. Her moans echoed throughout the room as she aligned her nails at the top of his naked back and raked down. He hissed into her ear as he thrusted into her. Her moans were like a song to him, a song he lived to play over and over again. He lived to hear her shutter his name with a shaky breath as a gasp escapes from her throat due to the pleasure he was giving her. It thrilled him. He was an addict and her body was his drug. He needed to be buried inside of her; she was his only escape, his sweet release. His only thrill, the only bliss he found in this godforsaken world. Returning his mouth to hers he kissed her again.

Their bodies and lips moved together as if they were made to. Heat had spread throughout her body like a vapor and it slithered through her in a passionate vice, unwilling to let her go just yet. "Oh Killian, ah fuck!" she moaned as her body began to tremble from the wicked sensations.

He was so far inside that Emma's vision blurred and she whimpered in discomfort. He was _thick_, she'd learned that the first night, but after he'd gotten her off several times already she was tight as a drum and he was taking up every inch he could. He was already splitting her with the rhythm he'd chosen and now his belt buckle smacked the wooden edge of the desk as he fucked her.

Her chest was pressed up against his as their bodies grind together. The table began to make creaking noises as he moved more intensively inside of her. Unhooking her legs from around him he moves so that their bodies are unconnected. Emma groans as he stands up. Pulling her up and off the desk he kisses her lips quickly before turning her around and leaning her over the desk, ass up.

The view is divine and he wants to do several things to her in that moment that would have him behind bars for just thinking it. Coming up from behind her he leans down and kisses her back as he strokes her buttocks with his hand. "You are so lovely, Swan. Tell me, do you want me to fuck you from behind?" he asks and before she could answer he slides into her from behind and she screams out from the pleasure. "Ahhhh," she sighs as she holds the top of her desk for support. "Say it." he hisses as he slides his cock out of her and then rams back into her. Emma cries out again, "Ah, yes! Yes I want you to fuck me from behind." She moans.

Killian smirks as he takes her from behind. With each thrust he hears yet another delicious curse from Emma. Her legs feel like jello and she's grateful that she has the table for support because she was sure without it she would not be able to stand. He's goes in deeper and deeper with each thrust of his pelvis. "God!" Emma moans. Killian smirks, "Not quite."

And just as her climax hits its peak, he's liquid inside of her. Killian lets out a strangled moan and stops, leaning down and kissing Emma's shoulder and neck as warm liquid slides down her thighs and legs. She's been fucked and fucked well. Slowly he pulls out of her.

Killian reaches up and holds her hair in a grip pulling slightly as Emma stands, her back pressed against his chest. His hook is at her waist and his hand is massaging her breast and she is melting against him like lava. "Honesty is key Swan." He whispers, his voice hot against her ear. Her breathing is shaky and she knows she is weak. Turning in his arms she cups his face and kisses him.

"I'll keep that in mind." She whispers against his lips.

* * *

To ashanightingale asked: Is her parents going to walk on them any time soon? Wouldn't that be delicious, I'm planning on writing a chapter where that occurs, sooner rather than later.

To all my faithful readers and reviewers thank you so much!

Please leave another review, love to hear your thoughts ;


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I've been feeling everything**  
**From hate to love**  
**From love to lust**  
**From lust to truth**  
**I guess that's how I know you**  
**So I hold you close to help you give it up**

**- Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Ruby's forced laughter spreads across the room obnoxiously, making Emma snap her eyes to the raven haired waitress. Never in all of her time here in Story Brooke had Emma ever wanted to choke someone so badly, with the exception of Regina and Rumple of course. Ruby was parading around in her skimpy uniform that screamed _street walker_rather than small town waitress as usual, she flipped her hair and batted her eyes and the worst part was that Emma was ninety-nine percent sure whatever Killian was telling her wasn't half as funny as her laughter made it seemed. She puckered her red lips and occasionally reached over the counter to slap Killian against his chest playfully. Emma wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and shove her face into the apple pie that sat in display right in front her. _Can she be any more of a tramp?_

"Emma… Emma? Mom!" Henry snapped. Emma blinked and looked over at her son who had an annoyed look plastered across his young innocent face, he looked over to the front of the counter where Ruby and Killian were and then back at Emma. "Is everything okay?" he asked, "You're acting weird."

Emma looked at him and frowned, "I'm sorry, I was just…_ thinking_. What's up?" she said, staring down at her untouched breakfast and kicking herself mentally. She could not allow Hook to enter her mind, not while she was with Henry, she'd be damned. So what if he decided to stop by here for breakfast? Everyone in town did occasionally, and so what if he was flirting with trampy Ruby? Apparently everyone else did that too. _Stop it! _Her thoughts yelled;_ Ruby isn't doing anything wrong!_

"I said I have to go." Henry said, standing up and picking up his book bag.

"Go? Go where?"

"To school, where else." Henry said.

"Well I thought we were going to have breakfast." Emma continued. Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes, "We did." He said nodding his head over to his empty breakfast plate.

"Right," Emma said, her frown increasing, "Sorry kid, I wasn't the best company this morning."

"It's okay, we'll do this again… when you're not so busy,_ thinking_." Henry said looking once more over to where Killian sat. Emma winced, Henry wasn't an idiot.

"See you Emma." And with that said Henry took off.

Emma couldn't believe she let her mind wonder off like that, or rather her eyes. Her time with Henry was precious to her and here she was before work distracted by her fuck buddy. Sighing she forced herself to open up the newspaper she had and read. Her eyes will not move over to Killian, no matter how many times he laughed or Ruby honked like a troll. The girl honestly needed a muzzle.

**(x)**

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice spoke; glaring up from her paper she looked up at him and sneered. "Yes." She said casually.

He nodded his head and sat down anyways, disregarding her answer. Quickly Emma put away her newspaper and looked at him curiously, she didn't want him to join her… or so she told herself. "Are you deaf? I said that seat is taken." Emma said.

Killian just shook his head and looked around, "By whom? All of your ghost friends?"

This time Emma rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Well you're in a particularly sour mood this morning love."

"I am not…" she snapped.

"Swan, the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked, sincere concern marked across his sea blue eyes.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with me, can you please just go away."

"Is it me? Have I done something to upset you?" he asked. Emma shook her head and pulled her hair back by her fingers, "Don't you have someone else to bother? Like Ruby… you two seem to be having a good laugh this morning."

At that remark a smirk spreads across his pink lips, "Oh is that what this is about? Are you jealous?"

"You wish."

"I never thought I'd see the day… Emma Swan _jealous" _Hook said the word as if it were filthy… "I've got to say it doesn't suit you well darling."

"I am not jealous. Drop it Hook! We both know I can be a bitch for the both of us."

"I've got the scars on my back to prove it," he says, his voice husky.

That drew her annoyed line, getting up Emma took out a twenty from her pocket, dropping it on the table she grabbed her jacket and headed out, not looking back to see if he was following her. Which she knew he was, cutting around the corner she picked up speed, rushing into the alley way behind Granny's diner.

"Emma wait!" he called out. Yet she ignored him and carried on, that was until she felt his hook on her arm, he pulled her back. Turning around she glared at him. "You don't give up do you? Just leave me the hell alone!" she snapped. In turn he pushed her up against the brick wall of the alley, mentally she flipped him off, was that their _thing _now… him pushing her up against walls? She chuckled; they didn't have a thing, to have a thing required actually being something, feeling something, which she didn't. Or so she told herself.

"You honestly have got to stop running away from your problems." He told her, closing the small space between them and looking down at her.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes darling, you do."

"No I don't."

"Christ! Would you just stop for a moment and look at yourself, you're angry at me for flirting with the she wolf."

Emma looked away from him, "You can flirt with whoever the hell you want. I sure as hell don't give a damn."

"Oh lass, but you do. You give a damn whether you want to or not. I can read you like an open book Swan," he said as he lowered his face to hers, his eyes like fire staring into her naked soul without her permission. "You want to keep me tamed like an animal Emma?" he asked, his mouth an inch away, his breath on her face. "You want to claim me like a pet? Huh… you want me to be a good boy and not fool around with others, don't you? Is that what it has come to between me and you? I swore not too long ago you were telling me that we meant nothing."

"We aren't anything. I don't give a damn who the hell you flirt with, hell you can screw whoever you want in Story Brooke, I could care less." She continued, her anger flaring.

"Whoever I want? Oh Swan, I'll tell you one thing I'm no one's pet, I do what I please. But with you I find myself at odds, what is it about you that makes me tick? You crawl underneath my skin like an illness. And that wall you keep up only keeps me wanting more. I want to see you break Swan," He whispers, his lips casually brushing against hers as he ushers his words. He moves so that he is pressing himself against her, her hardness clear through his jeans. His body is flaring in heat and he's desperate to lose himself inside her. She feels herself electrified, her heart sinking with each word. "I'll break down those walls eventually, it's inevitable. And I will see you crack, and scream and cry out my name in the process. I don't want anyone else Swan, and as for screwing whoever the hell I want, I'll take you up on that." And with that said he crashes his lips to hers.

Emma groans into his mouth as she lets herself melt against him. Killian wastes no time in hiking up her skirt and pressing his hand against her panties. Emma shudders as she feels herself begin to soak, her arousal thick like honey. Spreading apart her legs she allows him better access and as his tongue collides against hers in a fierce kiss his hand pulls down her panties and explores her. She's wet, warm, and welcoming.

Moving his fingers he begins to play with her.

She moans and hisses into his mouth, her cries of pleasure cut off by his ravishing kiss. Slowly he sinks two fingers into her, deep and snug, he plunges them back and forth until she's rolling her hips again and panting his name into his ear. And as her orgasm comes to a full blown high he pulls his lips away and drops to his knees.

Biting down on her tongue she breaths in deeply to calm herself, she would be screwed (_ha!_) if anyone found her this way, though most if not all of Story Brooke's citizens were working in this early hour.

Moving his head he presses his face against her and inhales; she smelled lush, like vanilla and sex, blissful and ready for him. Ripping off her panties he presses his mouth to her tender lower lips, sweeping the flat of his tongue up between her slick pink flesh until it flickers against her clit. Instantly she grips his hair for support, her nails digging into his scalp as her sanity leaves her.

"Fuck!" she hisses as her eyes roll back into her head. She squirms and shudders, pushing herself back against the brick wall. Each time he licks and nips at her she feels her knees go weak. Her legs tremble as her blood rushes through her veins. The intense feeling grows and she swears she's going to go insane if he doesn't stop.

"Killian stop!" She pleads as a moan erupts from deep within her. He ignores her plea and instead moves her leg so that it flings over his shoulder.

"Ah!" she cries as she pulls at his hair, her orgasm falling over her like a storm. And as her cum flows out of her, he sucks and sucks on her more.

"Gods!" she quakes as he finally pulls away, her leg falling from his shoulder. And as he stands she falls forward against him. He holds her up, his arms tight around her, his lip claiming her mouth once again.

Emma clutches herself to him as her cum begins to slide down her shaken legs, she feels like she was going to collapse any minute into nothing. Her heart is thundering against her chest making her rib-cage ache. She is a sexual mess, seething in nothing but hot bliss, the perfect broken woman. And as he moves his mouth from her lips to her pulse point she knows she's going to explode once again. Swiftly he unzips his pants and releases his hard cock from his briefs and jeans, he slides the material of both to rest just below his hips. He is throbbing and in need of a fix.

Lifting her leg so that it wraps around his thigh, he steadies himself before pressing the broad head of his cock against her, soaking just the first few inches in before sinking himself inside of her completely. He growls; the feeling of being deep within her sending a roar of pure pleasure throughout his entire body. He feels the hair on his arms rise as they come chest to chest. He can feel her heart beating hard.

Emma's breath hitches and her thighs tense as she begins to buck against him. Hiking her up his body so that she slides up against the brick wall, they begin to fuck; the pace is slow and steady before increasing rapidly. She bounces up and down on him; the flesh of her lower back and buttocks scratching against the brick wall uncomfortably.

"Bloody fuck!" he hisses. Trying to keep as silent as the morning air, their lips connect. Soon enough she is riding out her second orgasm and he is cuming hard inside of her, spilling himself and losing his mind all at once.

Carefully he puts her down on the ground so that her feet are placed firmly on the floor, she's shaking and he is scorching like a fever. Somehow he wants to turn her around and fuck her from behind, he couldn't get enough of her, yet instead he resists and kisses her softly on her lips.

And as she comes back into herself she rushes to get dress, her cheeks burning as she looks around. They're alone, she sighs a relief.

He is dressed and staring at her with a smug expression. She can't help but notice the red blush that had settled across his cheeks, making him look innocent and breakable. His eyes are dangerous and shinning at her with passion and she feels the need to go at it again, but she's weak and the damn sheriff of the town. She's sure if they went at it again they'd get caught.

"Wipe that smug look off your face." She demands. He smirks, "For you Swan, anything."

* * *

Oh my my my Emma, someone's touchy! Jealous Emma is so fun to write! And finally she's showing some feelings, even if they are negative.

michellemtsu asked: OK, I just got caught up on this. Please tell me this is a universe where Killian has the Jolly Roger? Happily yeah I can confirm in this universe Killian has the Jolly Roger! What kind of CS shipper would I be if I didn't write them screwing on his ship? aha ;)

Review lovelies, I honestly get a kick out of hearing what you guise have to say about the story. Plus, reviews make me update sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Relax my beloved, don't worry for me,**  
**Don't shed a tear for me always be near for me.**  
**Be confident my love don't bow your head for me,**  
**Promise you'll smile for me don't ever cry for me.**  
**You know these walls they may fall down,**  
**But I'll still hold on to you,**  
**At heights higher than you'd imagine me too.**

**- Alex Clare**

* * *

She lay against her bed naked, sweaty and dazed. She was wrapped around her white cotton sheets and her blonde hair was tussled along her pillows. The windows in the house were opened and allowed the light from the moon to penetrate throughout the room in a stunning glow. It was a beautiful sight before her, there at the edge of her bed is where he sat, his head down and his hand running through his hair. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice when she turned on her side and tucked her hand underneath her pillow. She watched him steadily, contemplating whether or not she should sneak behind him and tug him back into bed, instead she settled for staying still. Her eyes stayed on him, every sigh and shake of his head she caught; Emma wondered briefly what was going on in that head of his. He seemed lost, as if he were having a confrontation with himself in his mind, he whispered something she couldn't hear and before she knew it he stood up and began to dress himself.

She didn't move, didn't speak, she just watched as he pondered around her room and got all of his clothes on. And when he was finally dressed he looked over at her, she closed her eyes before he could catch her staring.

Killian stood looking at her, his blue orbs trailing over her body, memorizing her face and the way her hair was mess against her pillows. She was beautiful, he couldn't help but be captured in the way her lips curled in a small smile or the way her chest rose with each inhale and release of breath she took. Walking over to her, moving with graceful steps, he leans forward and kisses her on her forehead, his lips lingering on the soft skin before pulling away. Something inside of Emma snapped as he pulled away from her, as if that single kiss was a goodbye for good. She couldn't bare that. Reaching out she grabbed his hand. "_Stay._" She whispered.

Opening her eyes she looked up at him. He stared down at her, his face full of confliction. _"Emma_." He sighed her name, as if he was trying to figure out a reason why he shouldn't, he came up short.

"Stay. It's the middle of the night, if you leave now someone might catch you sneaking out of my place. It won't look good." She explained, and with each excuse she internally cringed. She wanted him to stay because she would miss him terribly if he left. Though she was a coward and wouldn't admit the truth.

Killian could see through her façade, it was as if they were both playing a game they'd both lose. He wanted to leave because staying here with her made him forget. With Emma he was happier; the darkness that crept over his heart and kept his soul captive was tainted by her light. She was his source of freedom, his substitute from the sea. And most of all she had made him forget about Milah and that was what scared him the most. She was pulling him under, distracting him from his mission of revenge. She was just a light distraction, a sexual diversion. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

"Come on Hook." She whispered as she sat up in bed, allowing the sheet that covered her to drop to her waist. She tilted her head as she stared deeply into his eyes, daring him. His eyes dropped to her breasts back up to her lips.

"Now who am I to turn down a lady when she pleads?" he said, beginning to remove his clothes. She winced from his use of the word _pleads _and turned around, facing away from him as he undressed himself once again.

Soon enough he was slithering into bed with her, she relaxes as he uses his good arm and pulls her body flushes against his own. She can feel he decided to wear knickers along with disposing his hook. Turning around in the bed she faces him. He's staring at her contently, not even a hint of his smirk in sight. And swiftly making up her mind she leans up and kisses him, turning him on his back as she straddles his waist. The kiss is light, sweet and over far too soon. Staring into his eye she traces his face with her hands, her fingertips gracing his forehead, eyebrows, nose and lips. Quickly he nips at her finger, holding one finger between his teeth before letting it go. She smiles before pulling up his arms and holding them in place over his head and against the pillows. Lowering her lips she hovers her mouth over his, taunting him, before kissing him again.

Her lips are delicate, soft like honey and most of all tender against his. Raptured in the moment he sits up and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck. The kiss deepens as their tongues collide and his hand caresses her naked back, relishing in the feeling of her smooth skin. Emma moans into his mouth. Her insides quaking as she feels herself begin to soak between her legs. Thrusting up she could feel him hard beneath her, she shudders as a groan escapes his lips. Moving from his lips to his neck, she begins to suck on his sensitive skin, nipping and biting on his taunt flesh. She couldn't get enough of him.

Releasing himself from his trousers, he moves her up and over him. Slowly she sinks down on him and the most blissful of all feelings slithers through her and takes hold of both of them. Like a waterfall of fire, they were caught in a flame, one that was sure to leave a scare on their bruised and battered hearts.

Emma clung to him as if her life depended on it; together they found a rhythm and moved with it. Sweat formed and slipped down both their bodies as heat wrapped around them like a blanket made of an inferno. She moans as their foreheads touched, their eyes locked in a passionate gaze. Their lips greet as a shiver ripples through them both, like thunder their climax rises and hits its peak.

A raw growl ripped from deep within Killian's throat as he comes undone. Ridding out her climax she holds onto him as he falls back against the bed. Emma's head falls back as her hands land on his chest. The sweat from her skin made her breast gleam in the moonlight and her hair stick to her body. Letting out a raspy sigh she collapse into the space next to him. Breathing in deeply she looks at him, he's completely enthralled, his eyes closed and his mouth open as if he was still on a sex high. Finally opening his eyes he turns to her, "You'll be the death of me Swan, I'm sure of it."

Smiling she leans over him and pecks his lips. Turning her body she moves so that her back is once again pressed against his chest. Pulling on his handles arm she wraps it around her waist as he pulls up the abandoned blanket over their hips. And as if it hits him he finally notices that she has his arm around her, holding it against her as if she's cherishing him in the most wondrous way. He bites his bottom lip to keep from pulling away. Never had he ever held someone with his handles arm. It made him feel different inside, as if once again Emma had managed to chip away the darkness that corrupted his heart. Sighing he looks down at her, to his surprise she's already sleeping.

* * *

Excuse me I was half drunk and horny when I wrote this. Hopped yall liked it though, next chapter won't contain smut but it'll be hilarious. *Cough* They'll finally get caught in the act* Cough. I'll give you three options: Snow and Charming, Henry or Gold will catch these two in a very compromising position. Any guesses on who it will be?

Review my darlings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth**  
**And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view**  
**Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart**  
**And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore**

**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**  
**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**  
**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**

**- Sara Bareilles**

* * *

When Emma awoke she was surprise to find herself sleeping against him, using her hands and his chest as a personal pillow. Their feet were tangled together and the bed sheet stuck slick against her skin. She yawned against him before turning her head carefully to look up at him. He looked peaceful in his sleeping state, deceivingly angelic. His eyes were closed and his mouth was crooked slightly open. He seemed to be dreaming, something obviously had taken hold of his mind as his chest rose up and down, she could tell he was far away and she wondered what he was dreaming of. Turning her face she shifted slightly as she closed her eyes and scrapped her nails delicately against his chest. She played with his chest hair as she nuzzled into the warmth that was his body. She had never felt so comfortable, it was the warmest she had ever been, and against him she found her solitude, her own personal piece of the sun.

She stayed in that place for a while before reluctantly moving away. She made sure to be swift in her movements, careful not to disturb is slumber. Untangling herself from him and the bed sheets, she slid away and stood up. Looking around she tried to find some of her clothes, she settled for his black t-shirt. Quickly she picked it up and pulled it over her head and on, covering her nudity.

Emma looked back at him once more before heading to her kitchen. She decided she was going to make breakfast, a big breakfast with French toast, because it was just one of those days.

**(-)**

She had set the table and organized plates of fruit on the kitchen counter. The eggs were cooked, bacon done and now all she had to do was make the French toast. As she continued to stir the mix she felt a presence near. Not bothering to turn around she waited as he approached her and made his move. He planted his hand on her stomach and buried his face at the crook of her neck. Breathing in her scent he sighed in satisfaction as she leaned back into his body. "You know love I have to say this shirt looks much better on you than it does on me."

Emma rolled her eyes as a smile graced her lips. Letting go of the bowl in her hands she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Indeed it is." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. Emma kissed him back with great enthusiasm. And before she knew it he had her pressed up against the oven, his hand and hook playing with the hems of the shirt she wore. Emma was completely enthralled by his anticipation for her; it was as if he starved for her taste and nothing else will do. Pulling her mouth away from his lips she kissed his jaw. "You're in a good mood." She mused.

"Tell me darling, have you ever had sex on top of a kitchen counter?" he asked, switching their places and turning her around by her waist with ease. Before she could protest he had her placed on top of the counter with himself between her opened legs. "No." she responded.

"It's about time you tried new things." He teased before kissing her again. Pulling him closer by his hair she gave in, ravishing him and clutching him to her as much as she could. He was consumed by her, everything she was and is; he couldn't escape it. She was the living light, the one person he could melt into carelessly, the one he could lose control with. Being with her was like being at sea, with the wind whipping against him. She was his undoing. His blonde lost princess who he had corrupted so effortlessly. Now here they were, with him between her legs and her with messy bed hair wearing only his black t-shirt on a counter full of fruit and various other things.

Sucking on her bottom lip he gripped her shirt, pulling back he yanked up and off, letting it fall to the floor. Now she was naked. Smiling she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, her tongue finding its way into his mouth as her legs found their way around his back.

_**Crash!**_

Just then a loud clatter of dishes smashed, forcing Emma and Killian to break apart. Curiously Emma looked around her to see what had dropped when her eyes looked up to the door. Standing at the entrance of her apartment were David and Mary Margaret with glass shattered at their feet and equal looks of horror mirrored on their faces. Emma had never wanted the ground to swallow her hole as much as she wished it at the moment.

Her parents had just caught her in the act. Fuck.

**(-)**

The look on David's face was enough to keep Emma frozen in place. In a matter of seconds David's clear porcelain skin had turned an unflattering shade of tomato red. His eyes had increasingly puffed, along with the veins that appeared on his neck, throbbing and soaring. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his breathing cut short, in fact Emma was sure he was holding his breath. His hands twitched to his waist, as if he were reaching for his sword, and when he finally realized that a sword wasn't going to magically manifest he settled for bawling his hands into tight fists. David was a human ticking bomb, one snarky remark from Killian and Emma was sure David wouldn't allow him to leave with his tongue in place… nor other valuable body parts. Mary Margaret was less than discreet in her shock, her face was consorted into a confused and desperate state, as if she had just caught Emma jabbing a sword down her throat instead of almost sexing a pirate. It was as if Snow was unable to see clearly, she blinked vigorously and her mouth was opened into an astonishing 'O' form.

"Well," Killian started, "This is a first."

Emma clutched her arms around her chest as if a wire had snapped in her head. "Oh my god!" she groaned. "This isn't happening." and before she allowed Killian a chance to utter a retort which was sure to land them both into deeper dirt she spoke up again. "You two need to leave." Emma said.

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret asked, puzzled.

"Please. Just go into the hallway and wait. Just go!" Emma said, her face heating up from embarrassment.

Snow shook her head as she forced herself to move, pulling on her husband's hand she knew Emma was right, she had to allow her daughter to at least dress herself before she screamed. David was more than reluctant to move. "Come on. Let's give her a moment." She said as she tugged on David's hand. And with one last glance at his daughter David walked out with his wife.

As the door shut Emma looked to Killian who stared at her with a sickening smirk, "Don't say anything." Emma warned.

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes. You were." Emma shook her head, "My god haven't they ever heard of a phone? What am I going to do?" she asked.

He shook as he smiled at her. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. First you're going to put some clothes on. Then you're going to talk to your parents about this. One thing is for sure Emma you're an adult, you can't let mommy and daddy intimidate you and make you feel like you've done something wrong. You're grown enough to make your own bloody decisions."

"I'm screwing a pirate; I don't think they're going to take 'It's my life, my choice' well."

"Yes but that's what free will is all about darling. No one said we always make the best decisions when it comes to what our parents expect from us."

"What are _you _going to do?" she asked him.

"Well that depends." He said.

"On what?" she asked.

"On whether you want me to stay or not." He said. Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she thought over what might just happen if Killian were to stay. In all scenarios that played in her head, nothing ended well. "I think it's best if you go. It'll be hard enough as it is. It's something I should do alone."

He nodded though he didn't seem convinced. "Aye. Your call," He said stepping away from her, "besides. I wouldn't want to get into a brawl this fine morning. Your father looked as though he was about ready to shout _off with his head_!"

Emma chuckled as she looked up at him, her blue eyes troubled. Killian looked her over before his eyes landed over to the counter of untouched food. "Another time." He said.

**(x)**

When Emma was fully dressed and had cleaned up the clatter of smashed dishes at the door she sucked up the courage to allow her parents in. They sat at the table not saying a word; Emma couldn't even fathom the thought of looking them in the eyes. She was still freshly horrified by being caught. "Look, I can save you both the trouble of speaking by saying let's just all forget it."

"Forget it? Emma…" Mary Margaret lost her train of thought as she stood up and paced back and forth.

"Look. I'm sorry to say this _I really am_ but it's none of your business, neither of you!" Emma said, standing up and folding her arms.

"You're our daughter Emma!" David spoke up.

"Yes I am. And I didn't want to disappoint you guys. And trust me when I say I didn't want you two to find out this way. But you have to understand I'm not some teenager you found making out with the bad boy in town! I'm twenty-eight! I can make my own decisions, even if you don't agree with what I do."

David scoffs indifferent. "No kidding."

"Don't!" Emma snapped, "Don't judge me."

"We're not here to judge you Emma; we're here to talk to you, to get you to understand." Snow said.

"Understand what? Look I get it you weren't expecting to see me with him-"

"You're damn right we weren't. He's a pirate Emma. Those types of men… _people_, can't be trusted."

"You don't know him the way I do."

"I've heard enough about him to know he's not good for you and I know enough about you to say I thought you had better judgment about people." David snapped.

Emma swallowed the spit that gathered in her mouth, his words stung like a slap.

"Are you in love with him?" Mary Margaret asked; her face full of sadness. David and Emma both looked up at her with similar astonishment.

"What?" Emma asked, her mouth hanging open.  
"Are you… in love with him." she repeated.

Emma closed her mouth as she looked down; her mind was running a thousand miles as her heart stung in her chest. She couldn't reply; her thoughts scattered as she fought against her inner truth.

"I… I uh… no, I can't, I'm not…why are you asking me this?" Emma asked defensive.

"Just answer the question Emma." Snow pushed.

"No." Emma said, her eyes peering deeply into her mother's. And as the two syllables left her mouth she felt her stomach twist in knots.

"Please. Just drop it." Emma pleaded.

"Emma, what do you get from being with a man like Killan?" Snow asked.

"I don't have to answer you." Emma said, taking off into the next room.

"Emma wait!" Mary Margaret said as she chased after her daughter into the next room.

"For what? I don't want to talk about it anymore." Emma said as she rushed to her bed.

"Then just answer me please!"

"_I don't know_!" Emma snapped. "I don't know how I feel about him. I might be falling for him, I don't know _maybe_. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I feel something for him? That I'm not just screwing him for sport? That I actually give a damn!" she could feel hot tears begin to form in her eyes and spill down her cheeks, she felt foolish and exposed. She hated being vulnerable. Wiping her tears away angrily she slumped down on her bed.

"Oh Emma, is it so horrible owning up to those feelings? You can't keep that wall you have up forever. Sooner or later it's going to come crashing down." Mary Margaret said, sitting down on the bed next to Emma.

"I'm not exactly happy about you with a pirate, especially Hook, I just want you to be happy Emma and part of wanting your happiness comes with being concern from time to time. I'm worried about you, we both are."

"Worried? Why? Killian is a lot of things but he won't hurt me."

"Physically maybe not, but mentally, emotionally…"

"No. You don't understand, he won't hurt me any of those ways, because I won't let him." Emma said, playing with her hands.

"He doesn't know how you feel." Snow said or rather stated. It was clear Emma's wall was completely up and she was more than unwilling to let it down.

"It maybe just physical between us but… when I'm with him, even when we're not…I feel a deep connection. Like he can understand me better than anyone, like he knows me better than I know myself. And God! He can say something that makes me want to slap him but I can't help that feeling I get when he smiles at me. It's like this pure feeling of warmth spreads over me and I am drowning in heat. I'm happy with him."

"Then that's all that matters." Snow said as she placed her hand over Emma's.

"God! What am I doing?" Emma said shaking her head, "What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this way. It was just a physical thing nothing more. This is so screwed up! What is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you Emma, _nothing_.You're only human." Snow said holding on to Emma's hand tighter.

* * *

Okay so that was a tad more serious than it was funny, but hey, at least it's all out now. Though it'll only get worse for them sadly to say.

Review lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.**  
**I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.**  
**And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**  
**No, I don't want to fall in love**

**- Chris Isaak**

* * *

He cupped her cheek and slowly but surely he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. It was sweet, as any kiss should be, and intoxicating. Mixed emotions flared over her like a wildfire; happiness, sadness, relief, torment, all in one.

His mouth was soft and wet and ever so welcoming. Slowly taking her bottom lip into his mouth he sucked before releasing. And when he had rendered her breathless, her mouth gaping open in want, he hesitated, his blue eyes boring into hers, slowly he licked his lips before sticking his tongue into her mouth. Swiping his tongue over her own tongue he gripped her hair as he backed her up against the mahogany wall.

It was the burn of his touch, it was the need in his kiss, it was the undeniable connection between them that molded their souls together and formed one being. He was fire and she was caught aflame, completely engulfed in the inferno that was his body heat.

They were timeless. The clock ticked by and it was as if the world was on fire and no one could save her but him. It was a strange feeling, the desire overwhelming, making her crumple like burning sand, scattering across the land of any beach.

Her back collided with the floor in a harsh thud, making her quake in discomfort as he tore her shirt open. No more second thoughts or irrationalized words of protest. This was pure physical want that held her under its control.

She refused to turn away or simply give up; she had fallen and caved into her bodies' wishes. She had given in. She needed him to fulfill her now; in the worst way possible she had found her mate, her soul's companion of forever. Though no one would have suspected that the savior would have been captured by the damned and that is exactly what he was, in the simplest term, _damned_. A sinner with blood on his hand, hatred that tainted his heart and scars of battles he had never turned down or away from.

She had swallowed every word, every warning they had all told her. But her heart was as deceiving as her body and her mind was as reckless as her love for him. Every whisper, every sigh that had left his mouth ate away at the walls she had built for years.

Swiftly she lifted her hips as he yanked her skirt down to her ankles. Closing her eyes she allowed the feeling of bliss to bless her body. From her toes, passing through her legs and down the curve of her stomach, passing over her naval and reaching her head. She was dizzy, caught in a complete haze. And as she heard his pants unzip she closed her eyes, bit down on her bottom lip - _drawing blood_ and prepared herself for what was to come.

The horrid_ L word_ was never spoken of, never said dreadfully out loud, and if it had been she knew she couldn't bare to continue to allow him to touch her. It would be too much for the both of them to handle, so they kissed through the eyes, sinned with a their lips and loved with their bodies.

He entered her. Hard and rigid, he was inside of her, completely filling her. She let out a shaky gasp as tears stung at her eyes. She was drowning, completely deprived of air as if she had sunk to the stomach of the ocean. And once he started to move she breathed out and pulled up her legs, holding them in place at his hips as he rocked her world into shameless submission. Words couldn't place the feelings that had overcome her in that moment, it was as if they were infinite and nothing but the heat that fused off their bodies mattered.

Crying out she circled her arms around him as he nuzzled his face against her neck. Pleasure was a vice that wrapped around her in a death grip. She was consumed by him. He was her undoing, shattering her world with ease as if it were made from glass. Finding an easy rhythm their bodies worked, curved into one another and dove into the abyss as one.

Once more he rammed himself deep into her and as quick as the wind from the open window had whisked around them, their climax hits its peak and frees them.

Trembling he brings his lips over to hers and slowly but surely he kisses her.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep**  
**Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks**  
**Then it walks, then it walks with my legs**  
**To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet**

**There but for the grace of God go I**  
**And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die**

**- Florence and The Machine**

* * *

"Do you ever dream?" she asked him.

Emma was lying across the bed facing away from him, she lay naked with nothing but the comfort of a thin floral printed blanket to keep the bitter coldness away. Her eyes wondered around the room as she breathed in deeply waiting for a reply. Killian leaned forward and graced her shoulder with his lips. Emma sighed as she melted closer into the mattress, her eyes planted on the plain white wall ahead of her.

Killian's blue orbs looked over shoulder and around the room, he thought deeply about her question before nodding it off. No, he didn't dream, he hadn't for a long time.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, tracing his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm, leaving behind goosebumps in his finger's trail.

Emma looked back at him briefly before shrugging her shoulders and staring back to the wall. "Just wondering…" She whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder again before replying with a firm, "No."

"I used to," Emma said, "dream that is… before I met Henry. I used to dream every night." she confessed.

"And since then?" he asked.

"I haven't had a dream since. Dreaming was an escape route, a way to get away from my lonely reality. When Henry came into my life I wasn't alone anymore. I had him. There was no need for dreams."

Killian nodded in understanding.

Turning around on the bed she faced him, "What's on your mind?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing I'd wish to trouble you with." he replied before leaning down and kissing her.

Emma closed her eyes. There it was again, _that wall,_ the one he had firmly built around himself and around the memories he kept of _her_. If there was one red zone Emma wasn't willing to cross it was talk of Milah. It wasn't as if she was jealous or bitter; it was that she itched for him to reveal himself, to share a moment of complete honesty, and talking about Milah brought up too many complicated memories she was unwilling for him to relive. And in that moment she felt completely indifferent and for all reasons she understood why he kept his distance when it came to those tainted subjects. It was what made her and him so similar, kindred spirits; they both had walls that they were unwilling to break down. She planned on leaving her past exactly where it was; she didn't feel the need to be open about it, what had happened _happened_. Talking about the absence of her parents, the loneliness, and even Neal, would be too much, too painful, reliving those memories would be like picking at a wound, eventually thinking about it would break her and make her bleed and Emma refused to bleed over it. It simply wasn't worth it.

As he laid back down, his back flat against the mattress she moved closer to him. Leaning her head across his chest she nuzzled against him, the proximity of their bodies allowing her peace of mind. Holding her tongue she held onto him as she slowly faded to sleep.

* * *

To: celticvampriss who asked "(-) (-) () mean anything? I though pregnancy test? Like the minus and plus sign?" Not at all. Those are just space symbols to let the reader know that the scene will be switching over to another place/time. Emma is not pregnant and will not be pregnant at all in this story.

Basically these last two chapters are really important. Chapter seven was all about intimacy and the view of what they really feel for one another and this chapter is all about their pass and what they're not willing to talk about which really holds them back. For people who are wondering Killian is not at all giving up his revenge, though he might be feeling strongly for Emma and _it's not at all just sex_, he can't forgive what Rumple had done to him/taken away from him. I will also be bringing Neal into the picture so the complications just continue to grow.

Thanks for all the support in your reviews, so glad you all are enjoying it so far.

Please leave a review.

P.s. I changed the stories' name because I felt "Give me Love" was more suitable. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**My black eye casts no shadow**  
**Your red eye sees no pain**  
**Your slaps don't stick**  
**Your kicks don't hit**  
**So we remain the same**  
**Blood sticks, sweat drips**  
**Break the lock if it don't fit**  
**A kick in the teeth is good for some**  
**A kiss with a fist is better than none**

**- Florence and The Machine**

* * *

The blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls and even on the glass. The smell was menacing and stung her nose with grief and unbearable thoughts of death. Her eyes looked around the room of broken furniture and a blood stained carpet. She stood at the entrance to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Slowly she took her steps throughout the place, her gun out pointing straight ahead in case of any sudden movement. Carefully she entered that back room, turning side to side with her gun. "Gold?" she called out but with bitter luck she didn't receive a response.

Silence stung the air and her ears rang, a tremble scorched through her, the scene before her too gruesome to bare.

Placing her gun back in its holder she pulled out her phone and called David. _No answer_.

Quickly she retracted and ran back to the front of the shop, she needed to leave and find him. Hopefully when she made it to the hospital he wouldn't be where she feared, a _morgue_.

(x)

Storming into the hospital she made her way through some people up to a nurse who was named Mindy. The nurse was terribly alarmed when she locked eyes with Emma. "Where is he?" Emma barked, her eyes looking around the place.

"Sheriff Swan, I um, I…"

"I asked where is he?" Emma snapped.

"Emma, stop." Ruby said walking up to her, turning around Emma saw red as she looked up at Ruby and Mother Superior who stood right beside her. "He's not here." Ruby said.

Emma shook her head, "Then where?"

"He's at the police department, you're father put him away." Mother Superior said.

"Is he hurt?" Emma asked.

"No. Not as hurt as Gold and definitely not as hurt Belle." Ruby said folding her arms.

Emma looked at Ruby hard as those words flooded into her head.

_Definitely not as hurt Belle._

Closing her eyes she shook her head before looking back at Ruby who had a troubled look plastered all over her face.

"I'm sorry." Emma said lastly before taking her leave.

(x)

When she made it to the police department so many emotions flooded her, fear, anger, confusion, pain all rolled into a ball of raging questions and unknown answers. Why seek revenge after everything that has happened? After everything they had been through. She felt as those her heart set on fire and biting her bottom lip until it drew blood was the only thing preventing her from screaming out of her lungs.

Walking up the stairs quickly and down the hall towards her office she could see Mary Margaret at the door, before she had time to utter a word Mary Margaret called out to David before walking up to Emma, placing her hands on Emma's shoulder to hold her back.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as her parents stood before her, blocking her from going any further.

"Emma wait, you can't go in there." Mary Margaret said.

"The hell I can't, I need to see him." Emma snapped.

"No. You don't get to yell at us, not like this, not after everything we've seen. You can't see him Emma." David snapped at her.

"What do you mean I can't see him? I need to see him; I need to talk to him." Emma said her angry blazing and her stomach twisting into knots.

"No Emma, it's too complicated, you're too emotionally involved, it's best if you let David and I handle this, for your own good."

Emma swallowed the spit that gathered in her mouth as she stared in disbelief at her parents.

"What did he do?" Emma asked, her heart thundering in her chest making her rib cage ache.

Mary Margaret looked away from her daughter as David folded her arms across his chest.

"I was lucky enough to make it when I did. Hook sneaked attacked Gold in his shop, he put his hook into him leaving him a nasty gash in his chest, and before he could finish the job of killing Gold Belle tried to stop him but he shot her, thank God the bullet only hit her shoulder but she was bleeding excessively, she almost didn't make it but somehow the paramedics stabilized her. On the other hand I got there right before Gold could have killed Hook with a ball of fire."

Emma gasped as she looked away, she didn't dare look David in the face. Pain and disbelief overwhelmed her. "I don't understand…" Emma whispered, her head going dizzy.

"I'm so sorry Emma." Mary Margaret said. Locking eyes with her mother she felt shame and confusion. She thought that everything was fine with him, every moment they spent together honest and true, he never let on that he still had plans for Gold, she bore her soul to him, every kiss every touch she allowed him to make was because she felt something deep within her stir for him, love him. Everything felt like a dream now, so distant, as if every moment spent with him, in his arms, was an illusion. He had only wanted a place in her bed, nothing more. Her eyes stung and she fought everything within her to force control and not cry.

"Emma please go home to Henry. We've got this under control." David said.

Nodding Emma looked up at her parents and then with great reluctance her feet lead her away.

(x)

He stayed silent as David worked through the endless paperwork on the desk. Every now and then his eyes would fall on the prince and he would dare him to look up and stare at him. Hook knew David had wanted this, he could see the fire in his eyes when he locked him up. And for a moment he recalled how reluctant he was to push him out-of-the-way of the fire-ball. He would have gladly taken the strike but for some reason unknown to him the prince and his wife liked to stick their bloody noises in everyone else' problems, damn do-gooders they were. Leaning up against the bars he thought of everything that had occurred and how close he was to skinning his crocodile. It made him quiver, he had weakened the dark one and his beloved, little victory he had though short-lived was well worth the bruising of his lips and the bruising of his head. He had remembered perfectly how the prince struck him twice with his fist before he went unconscious. His tongue darted out to the bottom of his lip as he tasted the blood that had dried there. Oh. Well done. He had bested him. The prince had fire, much like his daughter.

Emma.

He hadn't thought of her thus far, he couldn't allow himself to. She was the only thing in the world that held him back, that kept him sane and clean. She was his only light and he had allowed her to distract him for too long. With her his mind dusted clean and the lust for revenge was gone, she had so easily made him forget the pain of losing Milah, the guilt of not being able to save her washed away with every kiss and every touch. It was as if she was his redeemer, his savior, the one who loved him for the dirt on his skin and the darkness in his heart. A damn nuisance she was. A bloody heavenly light and holy blessing that had tormented his flesh. He was pirate for damn sake. He didn't need saving.

Turning he faced towards Mary Margaret who walked in with a plate of fresh fruit. Easing towards her husband she held the plate out to him, "Here have something to eat, you haven't had a thing all day." She said.

"No thank you." He said, "I'm not hungry."

"Oye love, can I have a bite, you're not planning on starving me are you? Even prisoners got to eat." Hook said.

Glaring at him she sneered as she looked at her husband who wore a look of equal annoyance. With reluctance she walked over to the cell and held out the plate to him.

"Thank you darling." Hook said winking as he picked up a cherry and held it in his hand.

"Just shut up and eat." David snapped.

Hook looked over at David amused, "You seem overwhelmed, anything I can help you with?"

David scoffs at him. Hook smiles as he brought the cherry to his lips. "Oh I get it, honestly I do mate. Because for the second time I've gotten the pleasure of eating both your cherries right in front of you." Hook said mockingly as he placed the fruit between his lips and ate it.

David stood up abruptly his hand reaching for his gun just as his wife rushes to his side. "Don't do anything stupid David, he's only trying to get a rise out of you." Mary Margaret said as she pushed her husband slightly on his shoulder and glares back at Hook. Looking down at his wife David nods before stepping out into the hall for a break. He hated himself for allowing Hook to get under his skin but the pirates' words stung, and David knew if he had stood in his spot for a second longer with Killian Jones he would have shot him.


	10. Chapter 10

**The question of my heart came to my mind**

**If I go on**  
**With you by my side**  
**Can it be**  
**The way it was**  
**When we met**  
**Did you forget all about those golden nights?**

**Maybe a thief stole your heart**

**- The Killers**

* * *

It was raining, storming really, the rain thudding harshly against the roof of Emma's apartment complex, the thunder crashing through the distance. Her eyes wandered off, staring out the window into the rain, restlessly she was thinking of him once again. Henry had fallen asleep on the couch beside her, his head resting against her shoulder and the television that was on Disney channel seemed to have lost connection with the satellite. She looked out into the rain and pondered about their situation, when he was let out of jail, due to Regina bailing him out, he hadn't gone to see her; he hadn't called or left any messages. It was as if nothing happened, as if all those times they had talked, connected, touched - all meant nothing in the end. She hadn't realized till now how badly it hurt, the stinging in her heart-felt like she was once again a bleeding wound, helpless to never being fully healed. Angry tears gathered in her eyes and she hated herself for feeling so weak, for allowing him to hurt her so badly, tearing her eyes away from the window she looked down.

Why was it so easy for people to leave her?

But he said he never would. He told her at night, when she curled up in his arms that he would never leave her, he promised. It was late when he said it, and he was sleeping, but his voice, his voice was so deep and true.

Just then her parents walked into the apartment, shivering from the rain, they shook their umbrellas and her father helped her mother out of her jacket. The scene appeared before her like a scene from a sappy romance novel, it was in the purest form, the acts of love. Suddenly something within her snapped and she slowly settled Henry into the couch, grabbing a blanket and tucking him neatly in warmth. She kissed his forehead before grabbing the keys to her car from counter in the kitchen and then headed towards the door.

Her mother's eyes looked to her in grand confusion and concern, "Emma where are you going? It's storming out."

"Watch Henry, I'll be back soon." She promised before walking through the doors and leaving.

David and Mary Margaret shared a worried glance before looking to the floor.

(x)

She drove up the deck and unceremoniously parked her car, keeping the keys in the ignition she opened the door and stepped out, slamming the door to her car quickly. She hugged herself as she looked out into the boat deck, the rain poured all around her, soaking her from head to toe; she shivered but forced herself to carry on. Walking forward she stepped on to the deck and then with all the courage inside she walked up the ramp on to the Jolly Roger.

Her eyes scanned the surface of the ship, taking careful steps forward and backwards.

"Killian?" she called out and with no such luck he didn't appear. The rain had completely drenched her now and she was freezing. A sound of creaking wood was heard behind her, quickly she turned and suddenly she was face to face with him. Her heart caught in her throat, he looked the same, with a scar that was healing just above her right eye the only evidence of his fight with Rumpelstiltskin. He towered over her and looked down at her as if she was something that was placed on his ship by mistake. And she could see it in his eyes he wondered why she was here.

"Hey." She whispered a little breathless.

"Swan… what are you doing here?" he asked.

She stared up at him as if she couldn't understand why he was asking her such a simple question.

"You know why." She said.

He tore his eyes away from her and shrugged, "There's nothing here for you Emma. Go home, back to your parents, back to your son."

"No. Don't tell me what to do, don't dismiss me, we need to talk."

"About what exactly?" he asked.

Emma shook her head, a million emotions going through her, running her cold.

"Everything, for starters what the hell is wrong with you? You went after Rumple and you shot Belle."

"Belle was a diversion, she jumped in the line of fire when I aimed my bullet at Rumpelstiltskin, she has no one to blame for condition but herself for protecting that beast."

"But why go after him at all… why after…"

"After what? After a few shags I was supposed to let go of my plan of revenge?"

Emma laughed, pain filling her heart, "Was that all it was to you?"

He looked into her eyes, the pain so clearly valid in them, and swallowing the malice that gathered at the tip of his throat he stepped closer to her, the rain washing over him like a waterfall. "Yes." He said sternly into her eyes. "Now go." He said.

Looking deeply into his eyes, her heart burning as if it caught fire she could see it, the hint of pain in them, he was lying.

"No. You're lying, why are you lying to me?" she asked.

He tore his eyes away from her again, "Believe what you like, it meant nothing."

Control was lost and before she could help herself she slapped him,_ hard_.

His face turned and a cry ripped from her chest, "Don't you dare. Stop. You're running, and I know you're lying because I've been running all my life, for so long I was you, I was running scared, afraid of anyone who gave a damn because in the end they would always leave me. But not you, so don't you dare do this to me, don't hide, please, Killian, _please_." She begged him.

He shook his head. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Honesty, don't be a _coward_." She spat the last word.

It was his turn to laugh, roughness and harshness in his chuckle, like venom. "The truth, the truth Swan is that I can't be with you. I've lost too much. Milah, she wasn't supposed to die, her death was my fault. I took her, I loved her and she died _because of me_." He screamed. "And look at you, wonderful, beautiful brave Emma Swan, come to be with a pirate? I'm filth Emma, and I will only drag you down, I've let you come too close, I was reckless, but I won't be anymore." He said, stepping away from. "Go."

"No." she whispered, "no because you're not what you claim to be, you and me, we understand each other, I don't care what anyone has to say if I want to be with you it's my choice, no one else's."

"It's not that simple lass, God you've... you've crippled me. I used to see black so clearly, like silk before me, now all I see is yellow, glorious yellow, and I don't know what to do. You're all I see Emma. You're all I ever see."

Smiling a sad smile she stepped forward, damning the space between them. "Good." She whispered.

"What's good about that?"

Taking his hand in her own she brought it up to her lips and kissed his palm right before placing it on her cheek and staring deeply into his eyes. And then with the purest of all hearts, her revelation, the baring of her soul as if she stood before him naked, she opened her mouth and confessed her devastating truth.

"Because I love you." She said.

And everything changed. As if the tears from heaven stopped all around them, time was frozen, then with urgency he leaned down and captured her lips.

Their fates sealed with a kiss.

* * *

I'm really sorry this chapter is so short and I'm even more sorry it took forever to get updated. Life has made me busy... and a tad lazy. Thank you to everyone who has stood by this story. And please check out **The Way It Was by The Killers**, fantastic song, got to say it inspired this chapter. Btw this story is non-canon based, you'll see me turn characters for my own pleasure along with way. And yes you'll eventually meet Neal.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
